t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
ShadowClan
Are the rumors true? That the winds that blow with every snow storm make the hearts of these cats cold as their home? You can bet it, but we are the proudest Clan of all. We might have had bad leaders, not guiding us the right path, but who are we to question our leader? To not follow the Warrior Code? We take things seriously. We have the fiercest skill in stalking and fighting and that's only the beginning of our training. Most feared, guess you have us to worry about, because we won't be accepting you easily. Our first warriors were those who were most willing to take action to answer a complaint, to stand by the proof of claws and teeth rather than silly words that make a speech. Prove your loyalty to us before even joining such a Clan like ours. We are not soft to other Clans, we remain soft inside our borders. This is ShadowClan! Dapplefrost omf.png|Dapplestar Mothflightpicugh.png|Mothflight, the deputy. Snowleaf.jpg|Snowleaf duskfall.png|Duskfall Eagledawn.jpg|Eaglepaw Old sorrel.png|Sorrelcloud honeydrop.jpg|Honeydrop Somewhat her IMG 20140825 163009.jpg|Silverpaw|link=Silverpaw cat blue eyes.jpg|Rainfall the elder f2og1g.jpg|Shadowfrost IMG 20140811 200153.jpg|Lunarkit Screenshot_2014-09-16-17-56-02.png|Greykit/hawk Screenshot_2014-09-16-17-19-00.png|Moonkit/fall 1411346439558.jpg|Rowanpaw/claw 2014-09-30-19-49-53--1951259604.jpeg|Thistleheart(?) 20141004 182959.jpg|Darkshine _20141011_113659.JPG|Kestrelkit/feather Screenshot 2014-09-27-13-20-08.png|link=Breezepaw Members This list will most likely be updated constantly since new members join and old members leave, die. :::::::::: '' '' :::::::::: ShadowClan Leader:'' ''Dapplestar - ' '''A long haired, large, thick furred she-cat with a bright calico pelt, two pure black hindlegs, white tipped tail and bright golden/amber-yellow eyes 'Deputy: Mothflight ''-' Gray tabby tom with darker streaks, left front paw is white, with green-fern colored eyes''' (Mentor to Eaglepaw) ''Medicine cat: Spottedpath ''- Tortoiseshell she-cat with one red eye and black eye; Former leader of ShadowClan (Mentor to Amberpaw and Pebblepaw) ::: 'Warriors '(she cats and toms without kits) *Rainpath' - Black and white she cat with blue eyes *Silkfur - Soft, pale tortoiseshell and white she cat with blue eyes and a short furred tail *Ravenheart ''- Pure black she-cat with blood red eyes and a crooked tail; claws reinforced with raven talons *''Flamepelt '- ''Dark solid ginger she-cat with green eyes; ''formerly NightClan *'''Spottedstream- Medium haired, pure white she-cat, with amber eyes and a big brown splotch on back, two light brown stripes on tip of tail, ears look as if mud was splashed over. (Apprentice to Flamepaw) *''Darkpath ''- A massive tom with an irregularly long and bushy tail and short, silvery-white fur marked with ebony. He has cobalt eyes, is very muscular, and is covered in battle-scars *''Zeroflame ''- Rich red tom with golden eyes and a fiery pelt that makes seem as if he has a mane and tail made of fire. *''Duskfall'' - A grey-blue marbled tabby she-cat with black markings, short fur, a black muzzle, silver tips of ears, a black right paw, and amber eyes. *''Sparkfang'' - black she cat with golden streaks on underbelly and legs and golden eyes *''Blazingforest'' - A large sweet ginger she-cat, with dark grey flame like patterns on her legs, and face, light grey tail, ears, and chest, with sparkling dark blue eyes, and a black toe on her left hind foot. *''Snowleaf- ''A caring, sweet large silver she cat with black splotches, stripes and paws, green eyes, black ears and patterns on tail and legs of black. *''Brambletalon'' - Dusky brown she-cat with dark spotted legs and two white rings at the tip of her tail, as well as on her left forepaw. Small, light, and fleet-footed, but rather muscular in the shoulders, like to use this to "bodycheck" opponents. Green eyes. *''Honeydrop'' - Pale ginger she-cat with dark ginger flecks, clear blue eyes, white paws and underbelly with a dark ginger splotch on left eye. *''Shadowfrost ''- A muscular dark grey tabby with darker black stripes on his body and legs, He has Light green fern eyes and sleek frosty white paws and chest, powerful hindlegs and a short scar on his chest. He has a long white tipped tail and a blackish mask that covers his face with a splotch of white on his muzzle. *''Wildmoon'' - A pale tortishell she-cat with powerful hindlegs, she has sky blue eyes and a black stripe down her face. She has a bushy tail a black tipped ears and paws. Her left leg is a dark brown and she has glossy, soft fur. *''Thistletail'' - A massive dark brown tom with light brown streaks on his chest and body, he has white paws and emerald leaf green eyes, broad shoulders, a black nose and a light grey tipped tail with long thorn sharp claws. (Mentor to Breezepaw) Apprentices (kits that are 6 moon or older) *''F!repaw'' - A flame coloured she cat, with sky-blue eyes, and a creamish pelt. *''Silverpaw'' - Light gray she-kit with silver stripes all over, silver paws and a silver stripe from nose to beginning of tail, with silver rings around tail, and dark blue eyes. * Amberpaw ''-'' ''A bright orange she-cat with light brown stripes on her back, amber eyes and has a scar on her eye making her left eye blind * ''Eaglepaw - ''A she-cat with black torso and limbs, dark yellow paws and black claws, fluffy golden neck, white head and tail. Tip of tail is gold, eyes are also gold. * ''Rowanpaw - A muscular light brown tabby tom with pure white paws and chest. He has a bushy tail that has darker brown on one side and light brown on the other side, dark blue eyes and darker brown stripes on his body and little golden tufts on his ears, muzzle and paws. * Breezepaw ''- A ginger she-cat with black stripes and pure white paws. She has deep blue eyes and wavy black stripes on the sides of her face and an M shape on the top on her head. She has a pink nose. She has a smokey black tail and a pure white underbelly. '''Queens (expecting or nursing kits)' ' *''Darkshine'' - '''a sleek jet-black she-cat with lightning blue eyes. She has a white muzzle, tail tip, ears, and paws. Dark gray tiger like stripes covers her back forming a tabby pattern, reaching onto her face as well as her tail. ((Mate; Shadowfrost. Kits; Krestelkit, Moonkit and Greykit. Mentor to Silverpaw. Will train when returned to Warrior duties.)) '''Kits (6 moons or younger) . * '''''Flamekit - ginger tom with a flame-coloured pelt, bright, leaf-green, emerald eyes, a white underside, flat fur, and a long, white tipped tail. *''Fishkit ''- A small white and silver tom with a pure white face and white paws and tail tip. Eyes are a deep hazel. *''Rootkit ''- small blind russet she-cat with a white face and underbelly. thin and slick to the touch. named after shadowclan's former medicine cat; Rootberry *''Lunarkit'' - a white she-cat with brown leopard like spots and sharp blue eyes. She has a smokey black tail and one white paw. 2 black wavy stripes form on the sides of her face as well as 2 black dots. * Kestrelkit'' '- a dark ginger she-cat with blue-gray markings on her head, paws, and tail tip with even darker ginger tabby markings on her body. Her eyes are a peircing amber color. * '''Moonkit- A silver she-cat with black marble markings. A silver marble bengal with black ears and tail tip. Pure white fur laces her tail down. She has deep lavender eyes and white lining her eyes. * Graykit ''- A dark gray tabby tom with a golden tail and black ears. He has a white underbelly and blazing blue eyes. 'Elder's''' (warriors and queens now retired) *''Sorrelcloud ''- Pale torbieshell she-cat, with bright blue eyes, white muzzle, chest, belly and toes. Some parts of tail are white as well. Mentors and Apprentices This is to keep in track with the mentors and apprentices, as well as how many weeks left. None weeks mean: no weeks left, the kit can be a warrior anytime. The rule: *Kits don't become apprentices until 3 weeks have passed. Here is a brief explanation: Two moons = One week, Four moons of age = Two weeks, 6 moons of age = 3 weeks. *Apprentices don't become warriors until 3 weeks. If training is completed, I advise you to just keep on training and practice. :We please recommend that no warrior, apprentice, kit, elder, rogue, loner, deceased cat make any changes to this.